


Sparkling Water

by stars_and_shadows



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Amnesia, Benny's point of view, Brain Damage, Courier Queen, Denial, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy fluff, Trash King Of Vegas, unlikely romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_shadows/pseuds/stars_and_shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes back at the first possible opportunity. When she returns, he does not expect her reaction to seeing him, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Water

When he strode through the gates, he pictured a- radiant beauty bursting at the seams with anger. Her face would be red and lips twisted in a scowl, storming right down the street towards him with an army at her back. She wouldn't be happy to see his face around her city again, or maybe she would, who knew with her. As much as he hated to admit it, that girl was just one surprise after another.

He kind of liked that about her.

There those words were again, her, floating around his head like clouds. Her city, her face, her army. It was all he could think about some days, the progression of her. She had gone from just a courier, to ghost. Then to a terrifying, beautiful, merciful angel, to just a haunting image always at the back of his mind.

Courier Six had told him, upon releasing him from Caesar's camp, to stay out of Vegas. It was unnecessary, seeing as they both knew that he wouldn't listen to her. Maybe that was what she wanted.

Benny knew she would be the first to know of his less than grand return, and maybe, he was hoping for that. Bet on it like a round of cards, but that wasn't the case.

She was gone, off somewhere, doing something. Swank was rather vague on the credentials of whatever mission she was off performing. Whatever it was, it was dangerous. If he knew anything about that Courier it was that she got herself in a lot of trouble. It seemed to him, that Courier Six had a thing for danger.

Benny wondered if they'd never meet again. Perhaps, she'd grown tired of the Mojave, of Vegas and would never return. It was almost a sad thought, to think she of all people, would leave and forget the place that made them.

In a sense, Vegas was under her thumb, something she hadn't wanted him to have. Why? Well, Six more than likely had some choice words on why.

Then she's back, within a week of his arrival. He started to think of her more like a whirlwind, or a summer breeze. One that's there one minute and gone the next but with a lasting impression. It was a fink's move, but as soon as Benny heard that the 'Queen' was home he hid out in his suite.

It was still, in a sense, his. Six hadn't bothered to change the locks, but he knew she had slept here at least once following his exile. It smelled like her. Dirt, and desert flowers, gun powder and sun baked leathers.

Really, if he thought for a second that she wouldn't kill him on the spot, he'd come out. Thing was, Benny thought the exact opposite of that, and wasn't about to test any theories.

When he heard a slow, methodical series of knocks late into the night, he knows who it is. Benny considered not answering it, pretending to be asleep. Which would be entirely plausible seeing as it was midnight or later. At least Six had the decency to knock.

After a particularly loud strike, he opted to roll out of his sheets and see what the damage was. For all he knew, she'd break down the door.

Six stood there, a small, gaunt figure in his doorway. Her body was very, and he meant very, misleading. You'd think for someone with such a lithe figure she wouldn't be all that sturdy. Well she was, he knew from experience. Ahem. 

She seemed nervous, something he'd only seen once before. At that point it only fueled his excitement. Six rubbed the arm of her hoodie, it was a few times too large for her, a faded green in color and jeans with holes in the knees. It occurred to him that he'd never seen her in anything other than armor.

The display she was putting on made her look smaller than she actually was, it made him nervous. Someone like her didn't show weakness for the hell of it, something was up.

"Silver," He greeted with a cool tone, leaning against the door frame and raising an eyebrow at her. Spitefully using her name might not have been wise. Her name that she chose for herself because she couldn't remember who she used to be.

Six gave him a look. One that translated into 'What in the goddamn?'.

"Benny," 

Six flicked her eyes off to the side again, catching some of the fluorescent lighting from down the hall. They shone like polished tin caps, he thought.

When the quiet continued, them standing there in the open doorway, swaying on their feet. He sighed through his nose. It was all or nothing, now. "C'mere," He gestured vaguely towards the interior.

She stepped through the threshold and sat on the edge of one of the bar stools. Her body balanced precariously on the edge.

He closed the door behind himself. Locked himself in the den of some witty beast that would like nothing more than to tear his heart out.

A little shiver of anticipation went down his spine. Oh, that girl had him hookedgood.

Benny turned, studied her face for a moment. She, in turn, avoiding his gaze, glanced around the room. There were stitches running over the starburst scar on her forehead. It was something her messy hair hid well, and he could only guess what she did to deserve those stitches.

Another shiver, this one made his chest feel tight.

Now that he was really looking at her, and she at him, he noticed her hair was shorter than he remembered it.

"What's the matter, girlie? This silent treatment is startin' to freak me out,"

Six rocked back and forth on the stool, considering her options. She stands, stepping towards him with an unsure swagger in her step.

His body tingles. A shiver racing through his heart. When Six is unsure, the only possible reaction is to feel frightened. 

Stiffly, she reached over his shoulders and pulled herself flush against him. Making sure to press her nose to his collarbone protruding out of the thin undershirt he wore. Her breathing was soft, a feather across his skin. It felt solid, grounding, wonderful.

"Woah, woah, Pussycat," He chuckled, speech rough from sleep and his natural lilt. He was caught off guard. This was not just a normal night shared between the two, she didn't act like that.

Then again, Benny didn't know all that much about her. He'd rephrase, in his head of course, that he didn't think she'd act like that, ever.

"I hate you," Six snapped, her eyes closing with a fluttering presence across his skin. "So much," He knew, just by her tone, worn and without any of the force he knew Six could command. That she meant the exact opposite of what she said. See, she wasn't just a pain in the ass with her wry remarks and shit-eating grin. No, she had to be as cryptic as possible, too . . .

"Pussycat," He cooed with a strange sort of gentleness but still held a note of mocking, "You missed me,"

Six pulled her head back to glare, her eyebrows creating a crease in her scarred forehead. His heart stuttered. She felt him shiver, but didn't pull away.

Benny obliged her silent request for affection. Locking his arm around the small of her back he firmly pressed her breasts against his chest. His other hand clasped around her shoulder like a bolt, securing her in place. Her head fitted back beneath his chin, a long breath leaving her.

With a few uncoordinated steps he lead himself and his girl. Whom was currently hanging off his broad frame like a leech, into the adjoining bedroom. Somehow they both end up on top of his mattress, side by side, much like the first night they shared. Except, well, they were both still in their clothes.

" . . . Hold me?" It's requested in such a meek voice that Benny swears it came from another person. Someone entirely different, but no, it was from the one and only, Courier Six. Silver.

Six parroted the words from a simpler time, too, with even more effectiveness than when he had used them. Damn! Benny didn't know whether he thought it was clever, sweet, or terrible of her.

She was still waiting, arms fitted once fitted around him tightly, loosening. Her eyes blinked slower, and slower, and slower as he tried to work past the shock of her.

Benny thought he had to be dreaming. He opened his mouth to speak, dream or not.

"Baby, you're a real crazy broad. One minute you want to blow my brains out and the next you want to cuddle up to me sweet as sugar,"

No response. He's been watching Six the entire time, watched her watch him. Watched her sluggishly give into the exhaustion that weighed her down. The last of the tenseness released from her shoulders and a peaceful rhythm of breathing rung out.

Trusted him like a lap dog, she did, or maybe, that was what he'd like to believe. Deep down, in one of their twisted, fucked up minds, they knew. They knew that the game got rigged from the moment Benny set his sights on Courier Six and her platinum chip.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I want to put my notes at the beginning, but I thought these were too long for that.
> 
> So. Here I am. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
